Sentinel Class Shuttle
Background The Sentinel-class landing craft, also known as the Sentinel-class shuttle, was a transport used primarily by the Galactic Empire to carry troops, small vehicles, and supplies. With its folding wing configuration and matching cockpit module, the Sentinel-class landing craft was based on the Lambda-class shuttle, both shuttles having seen design origins in the Theta-class shuttle. However, unlike its predecessor and its counterpart, the landing craft's exterior was encased in armor plating 25% heavier than the armor of a Lambda-class. The landing craft was also equipped with four deflector shield projectors. Despite its large size and heavy weight, the Sentinel-class was fast and agile due to its Cygnus HD7 engine array. After the Clone Wars, the Galactic Empire made a change from starships like the Acclamator-class assault ship that were able to land on planets in order to unload troops, to space-bound Star Destroyers, the sheer size of which required them to remain in orbit above the planet. That change brought about the need for a dedicated, armored, and maneuverable landing craft to safely transport troops directly into battlefields. The Cygnus-Sienar shuttle family fulfilled most of the Empire's needs for light transports, introducing the Sentinel-class landing craft some time before the Battle of Yavin, and it eventually became the main troop transport in the Imperial Navy. Ship Type: Troop Shuttle Class: Sentinel Class Crew: 5 + upto 54 troops MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull 1160 Wings/Top Wing 250 Cockpit 400 Landing Struts 200 Engines 500 Lasers 100 Conc Missile Launchers 150 Repeating Blaster Cannons 75 Ion Cannon 100 Shields 910 per side Armour - Ignores attacks that do 30md points of damage or less. Anything more than 30md applies all damage done. Speed Flying - Mach 14 in space, mach 7 in atmosphere with shields on, 1000kph in atmosphere with shields off Range- Can operate up to 1 months with out restokcing/replenishment Hyperdirve - 400 ly per hour, 40 ly per hour on back up system Statistics Length - 38m Cargo - upto 180 tons Cost - na Weapons Weapon - 8 laser cannon battery Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 5km in space, 2.5km in atmosphere Damage - 6d6x10 Rate of Fire - equal t gunners attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon - Concussion Missile Launchers (2) Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 14km in space, 7km in atmosphere Damage - 9d6x10 Rate of Fire - 1 at a time or in pairs equal to gunners attacks Ammo - 6 per launcher Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon - Repeating Blaster Cannons (2) Purpose - Anti-vehicle/infantry Range - 250m Damage - 1d4x10 per burst Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon - Ion Cannon Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 7.2km in space, 3.6km in atmosphere Damage - 4d6x10,eto shields, roll on ion damage table if shields are disabled Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 15 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 50 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 month if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 80 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a ++15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training +1 attack at level 6 and 12 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 12 +15% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition(West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)